Mariposa
by DianaParu
Summary: "Porque vivir sin orgullo es vivir sin sentido, pero hay ocaciones que incluso el orgullo mas grande debe dejarse atras por un bien mayor" cuando creia que todo habia quedado atras, el pasado regresa para demostrarle que no es asi. No se puede huir del destio de un ninja, entrenado para luchar, preparado a matar o morir. Descubrir la felicidad en mundo en guerra. (SasuKarin)speci


_**Declaimer**_

_**Naruto**__ y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_SasuKarin/especial para el mes sasukarin_

_**~Mariposa~**_

___Prologo___

"Juro que en ese momento no podía escuchar nada más que la misma frase en el fondo de mi cabeza, las palabras antes dichas hacían eco, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

El viento soplaba pero no era capaz de llevárselas, de borrarlas, invisibles y aun así podía verlas, podía sentirlas hiriéndome, destrozándome...

No podía entenderlo, no quería… mientras sentía que moría por dentro mire sus ojos disimulando lo mejor que podía mi dolor, y me tragué mis sentimientos. Aquellos ojos solo me veían como una amiga, como la amiga incondicional y conveniente que estaba siempre que necesitaba, ni por un momento eso había cambiado.

Él jamás podría verme distinto.

De nada había servido acercarme a él y estar a su lado, ni demostrarle que de verdad me importaba.

A él, parecía no importarle. No me quería como yo a él.

Yo lo sabía.

Sentirme mal por algo que ni siquiera había empezado era estúpido… mi cabeza lo sabía; pero mi corazón, en el fondo luchaba silenciosamente por aceptarlo, me di cuenta en ese momento.

Su rostro brillante… ¿feliz?

"_Voy a casarme"_

Retumbo de nuevo en mi cabeza.

Lo había amado, y había sido suficiente.

Fui feliz a mi manera, pero sabía que todo era pasajero, como cada cosa en mi vida.

Una persona temporal en un corto lapso de tiempo, al final todo se va… todos se iban.

Y yo, me quede quieta, aterrada de saber que todo cambiaria. Mis manos sudando frio, temblando, el dolor de mi cabeza pareció empeorar, mi vista se nubló a pesar de tener mis gafas puestas. Luchando contra las lagrimas mantuve mi mirada fija en él, con la garganta seca salieron las palabras más obvias que alguna vez había dicho, "Eres muy joven", "Hazte mas fuerte, entrena duro" sabiendo de su deseo de poder, su sed de vengar su clan… Pero no eran más que excusas tontas que ni yo misma creía. Estaba al tanto de su deber y derecho: restaurar el clan, su clan, lo más pronto pasible, una ley de clanes que debía seguir. Con todo el auto control que poco a poco fue siendo vencido por el enorme nudo que se formo en mi garganta y antes de que el sonido de mi voz delatara mi deplorable estado, callé.

No quería que él lo supiera, no quería que él lo viera.

Si antes, la migraña estaba matándome, sus palabras habían sido el tiro de gracia.

Pareció darse cuenta de mis ojos llorosos, se acerco a mi, puso su mano-firme y cálida- sobre mi hombro.

"_¿…Estás bien?"_

Pregunto. Quise creer que en su voz había preocupación derritiendo nuevamente mi corazón.

Aunque por dentro quería gritar y decir "_No, no lo estoy" _No era algo que podía reconocer en voz alta y admitir debilidad, menos frente a él.

Comprendí, que no había lugar para mí, no podía amarme como yo lo hacía.

Lo sabía, siempre lo supe.

Kabuto apareció con el agua por la que había ido.

"_Estás pálida... ¿Ha empeorado?"_

Asentí robóticamente, se apresuro hasta mi lado izquierdo, me examino con la palma de su mano la temperatura_._

"_Toma, la medina"_

Era medio día, sentada frente a la mesa de aquel pequeño parque bajo la sombra de los arboles, escuchando el sonido de las hojas y del viento, a lo lejos, las risas de quienes apoyaban enérgicamente a los luchadores de la pelea de entrenamiento, todo tan ajeno, tan lejano de mi realidad.

Suspirando cerré mis ojos, deseaba, con todas mis fuerzas salir corriendo, huir de ese lugar. Pero la migraña y manojos de sentimientos me impedían pensar con claridad.

"_Creo, que no podre seguir el entrenamiento de la tarde, siento, que la cabeza me va explotar"_

Me levante de mi asiento un poco mareada, ambos me miraron con atención, como lo habían hecho constantemente desde hacía cuatro meses, muchas veces durante los experimentos de Orochimaru-sama. Kabuto solo seguía ordenes, la mayoría de veces era él quien me curaba.

Debía estar completamente sana para los experimentos que era sometida

¿Cuántas veces me curo el cuerpo completamente destrozado al punto de no poder curarme sola?

Los mire a ambos, y me pregunte quien era yo… nadie.

Una huérfana sin ningún otro lugar al que ir.

Hacia unos meses que Orochimaru-sama me había llevado a la aldea de la Hoja, pero…

¿A dónde pertenecía?... ese no era mi hogar.

"_La migraña no me deja pensar, no soy yo misma, en este momento"_

_Dije, incomoda con la situación._

Me aleje del chico al que quería, dejando caer con pesar su mano, camine con Kabuto a mi lado, siempre vigilando.

Me volví hacia él quien me miraba con aquel par de ojos onix_ y con un brillo en los ojos que no fui capaz de descifrar._

"_Haz, lo que quieras… te apoyare en lo que decidas… "_

No creo que alguien haya notado lo difícilque fue para mí decir todo eso, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y sonreí.

"_Bueno, en todo lo que me sea posible."_

Sonreí como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, una sonrisa de despedida. Ahora sospecho que supo que seria la última vez que me vería.

No fue difícil despistar a Kabuto, con mi habilidad como rastreadora y mi ojo de Kagura activado, me aleje lo más posible, aun así sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo, no tardarían en encontrarme.

Cuando iba de regreso a la aldea, pensé que lo mejor era ir al bosque, no quería que alguien me viera, camine despacio sin prisa y sin darme cuenta todo lo que había estado reteniendo me aplasto con alarmante fuerza. Busque el rincón más alejado, y llore… llore con mis manos hechas puño, llore y llore hasta que no pude mas.

Camino de regreso a "casa", mire al cielo, no podía seguir así.

No soportaba sentir que me ahogaba… ¿Cómo iba a ser cuando lo viera al lado de su amada?... No. No podría verlo.

Era imposible volver como si nada…

Aun recuerdo su mirada, aunque su rostro lo haya olvidado, me esforcé lo suficiente para que eso sucediera, no sin antes pasar por un infierno por más de un par de años, cuatro para ser exacta, pero el dolor no se puede olvidar.

El recuerdo de las mariposas en mi cuerpo, que su simple presencia me hacia sentir… viva.

La terrible honestidad de sus conversaciones.

Todo y nada.

No hay lógica, ni un motivo cuando se trata de amor.

Han pasado años desde entonces, unos buenos, otros, no tanto. Aun me pregunto que ha sido de él, y de todos aquellos con quienes compartí momentos en un tiempo de mi vida muy doloroso, confuso y en el que en muchas ocasiones me sentía ansiosa, aterrada sin saber que pasaría conmigo el día de mañana, sabia que se desharían de mi cuando ya no me necesitaran, restando día tras día, como un prisionero que sabe la fecha de su sentencia.

Sí hubiera tenido la fuerza, el valor o la madures necesaria… ¿Habría tomado una decisión distinta? ¿Habría actuado de otra forma y me hubiese aferrado a él con la idea de permanecer a su lado?

No, no lo creo.

Mi orgullo me lo impide.

Por muy doloroso que fue, siempre estaré satisfecha con mi decisión. No todas las cosas salieron como esperaba, como quería; pero, nunca me he arrepentido. Solo hay una cosa que siempre me ha molestado, la duda que permanece en mí…

No se si alguna vez tendrás la posibilidad de leer esto, pero…

Tu…

¿Aun me recuerdas?..."

"_/Dic/20/_

Kimimaro sigue insistiendo que tome mis vacaciones antes y no durante el verano. Dice que el bar estará lleno de tal forma que ni las camareras, ni Ukon, o Sakon, el actual cantinero estrella, podrán dar abasto.

Ya se qué eso pasara, pasa siempre durante los veranos y todas las fechas festivas.

Pero él más que nadie sabe no es el mejor momento para unas vacaciones, no podemos retrasar la reapertura del local, podríamos perder muchos posibles clientes para el hotel.

Otogakure es un lugar pequeño a alguien se le podría ocurrir hacernos competencia. Creo que es mejor contratar mas gente aunque de forma temporal… no, quizás no sea buena idea, los que trabajan de manera temporal no suelen comprometerse y necesitamos de gente que sabe hacer bien su trabajo, no tendré tiempo para entrenar novatos, apenas podre supervisarlos.

He esperado tanto.

La doctora dice que todo esta bien en mi.

Mañana por fin será el día en que me inseminen.

Kimimaro esta tan feliz como yo, pronto podremos ser una familia.

Se que si insiste tanto es: porque esta preocupado por los primeros meses de embarazo. El estrés puede afectar al feto y mi salud.

No quiere verme sufrir de nuevo la perdida de un bebe.

Cada día me demuestra cuanto amor siente por mi, no con palabras por que rara vez lo dice, sino con acciones. Cuando estoy entre sus brazos puedo sentirlo, mi cuerpo entero se estremece solo de recordar.

¿Cuántas noches han pasado desde la primera vez?

Muchas, y aun así me parecen pocas. No pensé llegar a amar a nadie así, no pensé volver a enamorarme tanto de alguien, no desde "él" y después de todas las cosas que sucedieron, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces.

Amar a Uchiha Sasuke parecía una maldición en mí, incapaz de amar o apegarme a algo, sentí que poco a poco perdía las ganas de vivir.

Kimimaro ha sido mi luz, mi amigo, mi cómplice, mi amante, mi esposo, mi complemento en muchas maneras que jamás hubiera imaginado.

No puedo estar más agradecida a Dios por haberlo puesto en mi camino.

Y se, que, como siga insistiendo, no tardare en ceder. Pero para agosto mi vientre habrá crecido de tal manera que no podre estar detrás de la barra sirviendo tragos y no porque vientre este gigante.

No se vería bien a una embarazada sirviendo licor.

¿Qué cara pondrían los clientes al verme?

No puedo aguantar mas, ya quiero que amanesca…

_Karin."_

Cada vez que leía las pocas hojas de aquel diario eran siempre las mismas páginas. Las había leído tantas veces que las paginas parecían marcadas por las lagrimas derramadas.

La cubierta estaba gastada y la dedicatoria inicial borrosa, pero el diario no era tan viejo como aparentaba.

Vio en el espejo reflejado su vientre plano, ya no había bebe, ya no había nada que la detuviera en aquella casa, ahora vacía, oscura.

Aun podía escuchar el eco de su propia risa atrapada entre las paredes, los días felices se habían terminada.

Era triste saber que la vida de un ninja siempre seria estar en la eterna lucha, hasta que pereciera en el campo de batalla en misión del deber.

Intento escapar del destino que les depara; pero este nuevamente se presentaba de frente, llevándose lo que más quería.

Tomo la bolsa de equipamiento ninja, se coloco la katana y la capa con la cubriría su cuerpo protegiéndolo de los fríos vientos de otoño, el invierno no tardaría en llegar.

Cerro con delicadeza la puerta de la casa donde tan feliz había sido, no podía negarse al llamado. Por alguna razón la Hokage la había convocado.

Las calles estaban desiertas, las casas en ruinas.

Orochimaru-sama murió, Otogakure había caído.

Y aunque no le alegraba mucho la idea, no podía darse el lujo de perder la convocatoria, el mensaje claramente decía que debía presentarse en tres días en Konohagakure.

La aldea que tantos recuerdos le traía.

Hacia tiempo que sus actividades como ninja cesaron, prácticamente escondida vivió como civil. Pero no perdió la forma y sabía que hacia días la vigilaban.

¿Qué era lo que la Hokage quería de ella?...

Karin desconocía que durante su exilio voluntario habían sucedido muchas cosas.

Había vivido tranquilamente, así hubiera continuado, de no ser por alguien que la reconoció. Alguien quien había influido en la convocatoria de la Hokage.

Pero todo aquello había comenzado meses antes… poco después de su cumpleaños numero viintitres…

_¿Reviews?_

… _Nos leemos._

_(^_^)_

_DianaParu_

~09~


End file.
